elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hlaalu Hortator
Hlaalu Hortator is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "The Path of the Incarnate." Background Nibani Maesa reminded me of the Fourth Trial of the Seven Visions: 'A stranger's voice unites the Houses. Three Halls call him Hortator.' When I have been named Hortator by each of the three Great Houses of Vvardenfell, I will have passed the Fourth Trial and should return to Nibani Maesa for further guidance. Objectives *Acquire info on the Redoran councilors in Hlaalu Council Manor. *Obtain Crassius Curio's vote for Hortator. *Obtain the vote of Yngling Half-Troll for Hortator. *Find Dram Bero in the St. Olms Canton, Vivec City and obtain his vote. *Deal with Orvas Dren. *Travel to Omani Manor and obtain the vote of Velanda Omani for Hortator. *Travel to Ules Manor and obtain the vote of Nevena Ules for Hortator. *Return to Curio to receive the title of Hortator of Hlaalu. Walkthrough :Note: The quest to become Hlaalu Hortator runs in conjunction with the similar quests to become Hortator of the other Great Houses of Redoran and Telvanni. It is, also possible to be declared Nerevarine of the Ashlanders tribes at the same time, although, Sul-Matuul will advise to wait until being the Hortator of all houses before undergoing this particular task, as this will make many people's Disposition for the Nerevarine drop. The quest will begin immediately after the completion of the previous quest. Nibani Maesa indicates that the Nerevarine must obtain the title of Hortator of each of the Three Great Houses of Vvardenfell. If questioned further, Nibani will also indicate that a Hlaalu councilor can be found in Balmora. After questioning the inhabitants of Balmora's Hlaalu Council Manor and acquiring the Yellow Book of 3E 426, which contains information on all the Hlaalu council members and their location, the Nerevarine will be directed to Crassius Curio. Crassius Curio Crassius can be found in the Curio Manor in the Hlaalu Canton in Vivec City. His support is obtained relatively easily if "The Bad Actor" quest has been completed. Or, the Nerevarine may bribe him with 1,000 gold (or 500 for members of the House of Hlaalu). An alternative method, provided Curio's disposition towards the Nerevarine is above 70, is to give Curio a kiss, which will raise his disposition and grant his vote for Hortator of Hlaalu. Crassius will also give the Nerevarine advice on how to deal with Orvas Dren, Velanda Omani and Nevena Ules. Yngling Half-Troll Yngling Half-Troll can be found in Vivec, St. Olms Canton, in Yngling Manor within the St. Olms Plaza. His vote will cost the Nerevarine 2,000 (or 1,000 for members of Hlaalu), although an alternative route, suggested by other Hlaalu Council members, is to kill him. Doing this will turn all the other Yngling Manor's residents hostile. Dram Bero To obtain the vote of Dram Bero, the Nerevarine simply has to speak to him. However, the Nerevarine must find him first. If the Hero questions Vivec City inhabitants, they will be directed to the Haunted Manor in the St. Olms Canton, where Dram is hidden. He can be found behind two locked doors. Orvas Dren As indicated by Crassius Curio, speaking to Orvas Dren will help sway Velanda Omani and Nevena Ules's vote in favor of the Nerevarine. This can be done in a number of ways. The most simple of these methods is to simply attack him (a move supported by most of the other Hlaalu Councilors) although this will prompt his bodyguards within the Dren Plantation to attack the Nerevarine. Another method is to suggest that his vote is required to defeat Dagoth Ur, which will make him hostile. It is also possible to blackmail him by acquiring Dren's Note, which is hidden within the locked basement of the Plantation's manor and heavily guarded. If the Nerevarine is a member of House Hlaalu and has become the lead of the Camonna Tong, Dren should fold and, thereafter, use his influence to manipulate Velanda Omani and Nevena Ules. Velanda Omanu and Nevena Ules After visiting Orvas Dren, Velanda Omani and Nevena Ules's votes can be obtained simply by talking to them. Velanda Omanu can be found within the Omani Manor on Elmas Island, east of the St. Olms Canton. Nevena Ules resides within the Ules Manor, in Suran. Once all of the councilors' votes have been obtained the Nerevarine must return to Crassius Curio. Crassius will name Nerevarine Hortator of the Hlaalu House and offer the Belt of the Hortator. Rewards *''Yellow Book of 3E 426'' *Belt of the Hortator Journal Trivia *The Nerevarine may also speak to Nileno Dorvayn in Balmora to receive the Yellow Book of 3E 426 (also increases her disposition by 10). *This quest, as with the other quests to be named Hortator or Nerevarine, may be bypassed entirely if the Nerevarine has a reputation above 50 (and is level 20 or above). *The Nerevarine can begin this quest before The Path of the Incarnate, although they won't get very far as the topic Hlaalu Hortator does not appear until the completion of the former quest. Bugs *If the Nerevarine speaks to Duke Vedam Dren about "Camonna Tong," he will recognise the Nerevarine as Hortator and name them Grandmaster of Hlaalu. **The Nerevarine (if they have not joined Hlaalu) is infact elevated two levels in Hlaalu (rather than actually becoming Grandmaster). **This allows the Nerevarine to enter House Hlaalu, even if they joined another House. **This will work at any point after the Hlaalu Hortator quest has been completed. fr:Hortator des Hlaalus